One Last Hope
by The All Powerful Ones
Summary: She suffered grief for a decade. However, it is not her destiny. Join this ghost girl as she finds that she is more than just a ghost. Once she finds who she really is, she must take responsibility of keeping the universe in order and protecting it from a powerful threat. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and the OC. Other than that, all rights to Namco.
1. Chapter 1

One Last Hope

"It Happens Again…" (Part 1)

"Dad no," I-I had to break free! I was sitting in a cage, chained to it. The Ghost Wars was finally over and the punishment began. First my dad, then my mom, then me, lastly, my dad's army; Uncle Stratos announced that before the punishment began. My mom was sitting with me in the cage, trying to keep a smile. "Betrayus, you made a big mistake messing with me." Uncle Stratos whispered to my dad. However, I could hear it. Zzzzzap, the machine went, changing my dad into a specter. "I'm sorry Maria," my dad said, somberly. "Betrayus, you wouldn't need to worry because you won't be with Maria…or your daughter!" Uncle Stratos yelled, sounding like he was doing the right thing. "No…please brother…not Maria or…" "Silence," my uncle cried out, "You should have made a better choice, brother." "Stratos, please…I beg of you to reconsider. Let her be free, please." My mom pleaded, starting to cry. "Fine…I will spare my niece. She may not be as bad as Betrayus." My uncle told my mom, rudely. It was my turn. If my mom was not going, it had to be my turn I was next… Some Pacworlder started to open my cage and then he unchained me. It was my chance. I started to turn from red, black, and pink to blinding colors of white and yellow. I started to blast a ray of light at the guards. "Ah!" I screamed as someone started to tackle me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk you shouldn't have done that…" Uncle Stratos picked me up and started dragging me to this chair. He then threw me onto it and I felt something sting me. As I fell onto the floor, Uncle Stratos started to pick me up again and threw me into something else. Zzzzzap, I felt different. As I looked at myself, I was a ghost… "Finish the job with the army, however before that, take Betrayus and my niece to the Netherworld. Now you come with me!" Uncle Stratos yelled, dragging my mom away as she kicked and cried. "MOM!" I yelled. After that, I never saw her again…

That was just 12 years ago…

I live in my imagination…I never come out of it. Why bother, I mean I lost my mom; I am stuck in eternal punishment, and I am the princess of the Nether? My imagination is the most company I have. No one ever calls me by my real name. My name is a lie, hope is a lie; I once hoped, I hoped that I would have a happy family…I do not…

"Lord Betrayus, princess, I have good news. The portal is finally opened, some idiot Pacworlder opened it." "Excellent," my dad hissed, "Have my ghostly forces get the repository and maybe the Tree of Life." "Yes sir." The ghost said. "Revenge," My dad asked me. I said nothing. "You have to speak one day…" My dad sighed. He can never make me happy. As my dad left, my ghostly butler flew in. "Hello princess." My ghostly butler said, his name is Butt-ler. I did not say a word to him. I then looked away from him. "I'm sorry to disturb you, princess." Butt-ler said, flying away.

I will take a nap did that ever hurt anyone? *DREAMING* "Where am I?" I thought aloud. Everything was white, with nothing to see for miles. "Child," the voice started, "You are more than the average ghost." "I am the princess of the Nether and had her powers taken away from her, of course I'm not average." "No, you are the protector of the universe." "What?" "It is true my child…You must protect it with help from your team…" "Who is my team?" "They are the ones that stand by you until the very end." "Who are they?" "You will find out, child." "What am I protecting everything from?" "Rarnook, my little brother, the shadow king, he is the dragon of the sun. He lives deep within the sun. He has a thirst to destroy the entire universe. He has destroyed me, the dragon of the moon however; the last goddess morphed me into an angel before she became a part of the dream world. Rarnook destroyed her; she was like the protector of the universe however controls all. I must go now…" "Don't leave me!" I cried. "Use your powers." The angel commanded. So I did a spell to make an icy sword and surprisingly it worked. "How," I asked, however she disappeared. *WAKES UP*

I woke up, thinking about what had happened in my dream. If what happened is true, then let me recreate my ice sword. So I tried the spell and it worked. What do I do with such a responsibility? Who will be the next spirit? "YOU," someone yelled. This cannot be true. I must defeat the shadow king and I must become the goddess of the universe. How do I even do that?

"Hope, help me," my dad cried, saying my name for the first time in a decade…


	2. Chapter 2

One Last Hope

"It Happens Again…" (Part 2)

My first instinct: "Dad, no," I screamed this and ran out of my room. Saying those words made me feel like it was happening again. My dad needed help and I could not help him. I kept screaming, "Dad," at the top of my lungs. I could not find him in the castle. "Hope, please," my dad, screamed once more. I decided to look outside and luckily, I found him. However, a shadow hellhound, about 40 shadow bears, and 1 shadow hunter; that shadow had a gun cornered my dad.

I became stricken by fear however; I stood strong, looking fearless. "Hello princess of the Netherworld. I am Gazoo, the general of Lord Rarnook's army. I would like to propose a deal. I let your father go and you let Lord Rarnook have the Netherworld; how does that sound?" "Like a stupid idea, besides that would never happen." "Fine, I'll just destroy your father." "Oh that's not happening more like I'll destroy you!" With those words I turned into my white and yellow self. I would love to find out why I change colors. Well anyway, I then made an ice sword and hit Gazoo with it. "You, you're the protector of the universe! If you are that then you must know where the new goddess is!" "Yep, you're looking at her!" I said, swinging my icy sword toward one of his shadow beasts. I decapitated it and it disappeared. "Oh, Lord Rarnook will be pleased to know. Get her and bring her to me!" Gazoo said as the monsters came after me. I tried to keep up with so many monsters attacking me. I hit one and it started to bleed. I decapitated another, causing it to dissolve. Finally, one started to use its claws and scratched my back about 10 times. I fell to the ground, paralyzed by pain. My back was extremely bloody and it hurt! "Oh, well that was easier than I thought it would be." Gazoo said, laughingly.

"You, pass me the gun!" As the shadow hunter gave Gazoo the gun, he started laughing. This was it for me… I just got the news of being the protector and goddess but now I am lying on the ground, about to die. I wanted to cry but I could not have my dad see me like that. As Gazoo pulled the trigger, I closed my eyes. I waited, one second then two seconds, then one minute. I opened my eyes to see that I was not dead. However, what stood before me was surprising. My dad, Dr. Buttocks (a mad scientist) and Butt-ler were standing in front of me. My dad had burnt the bullet. "Butt-ler, protect Hope." My dad commanded, as Butt-ler rushed to me. "What invention do you have that will break and fall apart?" My dad asked Dr. Buttocks. "It is a gun that I made myself." "Let's hope that it doesn't break." "It won't!" So my dad (using his firepowers) and Dr. Buttocks charged at the monsters. I was lying helplessly on the ground while Butt-ler took my sword from my hand. "What are you doing with my sword?" I questioned Butt-ler, as he was trying to bend it. However, he said nothing to me. "Butt-ler," I questioned him once more; he said nothing. Instead, he was bending my sword, changing it from a sword to a ball of light, then a force field.

"You're-you're a bender!" I yelled my face covered in shock. One twin invents stuff while one uses magic. That's amazing. "I do not what I just did, it was an instinct." "You were born as a bender? Most just, learn. You may be the last born bender…" "Is that good?" "Yes and no." "How," Just as Butt-ler asked this, Gazoo scratched my dad and Dr. Buttocks and it looked like he was about to do it again. "NO," I cried as I broke the force field, making a fire sword. I swung it once and all of Gazoo's army dissolved. "You're turn you piece of shit!" I yelled decapitated Gazoo and stabbing him multiply times. I lost count at 50… "Stop," Gazoo commanded, thinking that he was the boss of me. "No," I replied about to stab him again, however, Gazoo was already starting to dissolve. "This is not the last of me!" Gazoo screamed, as he vanished from the world, once and hopefully for all.

"What were you thinking?" I asked everyone, screaming. "Saving you from getting hurt," my dad screamed. "If you died-""I can't die, we are dead!" "Undead you idiot, we are living but we are dead. There is another stage of death… once you die as a ghost, you go to the dream world where you never come back." "So I could have died?!" "Yes!" "Now please tell me about those shadow things, Hope." "Well you see… I went to take a nap then the moon dragon visited me in my dreams. Rarnook, the sun dragon and shadow king, destroyed the goddess before me, whom everyone calls the last goddess and the moon dragon. The moon dragon is Rarnook's big sister. The moon dragon was telling me how I was the protector of the universe and the new goddess. The goddess pretty much controls the whole universe. I have a team that is supposed to help me defeat Rarnook but I do not know who they are. They are supposed to stand by me until the end." "And you trust a dream?" "Did you not see the army of shadow monsters that attacked us?" I questioned my dad. "Yes I did…" As my dad said that, he flew into his castle. When I came inside, he was curled up in a ball sucking on his thumb.

"Dad, come on." I said. Before I could say more, I fell to the floor. "Hope," my dad screamed, worrying about me. "I need to wash my wounds and lay down." I weakly informed my dad. "Butt-ler, come help Hope." My dad commanded as he helped me up. "Thanks for the help dad." "Sure." My dad said softly. After that, I washed my wounds and got into bed. I decided to take a nap to heal.

*DREAMING* "Moon dragon?" I asked the empty white void. "Hello Hope, how was the invasion?" The moon dragon asked. "Please don't ask that. I had too much of a rough day." "Fine, so any questions you have?" "Tell me part of my team!" "Since you dealt with your first invasion, I will tell you: the lord of the Netherworld, his scientist, the last born bender, and four siblings that are red, blue, pink, and orange; anymore questions?" "Who was the protector before me?" "A protector runs in a family. Your mom was the one before you. A new protector is chosen when the old one dies and comes into the dream world." "So you're saying…" "I'm so sorry child." "What's your name?" "Luna." "How Luna," I asked Luna. "Rarnook kidnapped her and slowly tortured her to death." "If you weren't here Luna, I would go crazy." "It's okay to be sad Hope." As Luna said those words, I ran to her and started to cry out the saddest tears. "Why did he do this?" "My brother is a cold, heartless, ruthless being. I'm so sorry." *WAKES UP*

I then woke up. I started to cry once again screaming, "Dammit Rarnook, you son of a bitch!" As I cried these things out, my dad, Butt-ler, Dr. Buttocks, Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde came in, stunned. "Hope is everything-" Pinky started however, I cut her off. "Rarnook freaking killed my mom!" "What?" My dad asked, his face turning sad. My dad then sat on a chair in my room, about to cry. "That bastard Rarnook killed my mom!" "Hope, calm down," Butt-ler said putting his cold stub on my shoulder. "Before I could say a word, I got off of my bed and flew to my daddy; hugging and crying on his lap like a 5 year old. For about 10 minutes, my dad and I were crying together for our loose. After that, there were no words exchanged and I had turned back into my regular form of red, black, and white.

-1 hour of silence later- "Hope, I have a surprise for you." My dad said in a singsong voice. I got out of my bed and somberly flew to him. "SURPRISE," my dad, Butt-ler, Dr. Buttocks, Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde yelled. What stood before me was this beautiful dress. It was a blood red and on the sides was shadow black. "Everyone here chipped in to make the dress." Inky said, giving me goo-goo eyes. "I love it!" "Tomorrow, we are going to the Round House to warn my idiot brother. As much as I hate him, he must know about what happened and the possible threats these monsters are. I was hoping that you would wear that." "Sure, why not?" It was 9:53 P.M and I was going to bed. As I wished everyone a good night, I got into my bed and I soon fell asleep.

*DREAMING* "Hope," as the voice called my name, I saw my mom. "Mom," I screamed while tears formed in my eyes. I of course ran to her. We embraced each other, while I told her about my day. "My little girl is now the protector and goddess; be careful sweetie, I love you." "I love you too," and with those words my mom faded away, soon everything faded away and I knew that I was about to wake. *WAKES UP*

**What will happen when Hope wakes up? I hope you like my kinda cliffhanger and the story. I was sick today and I decided to write my story. While my dad was driving me to the doctor, I got an idea for Chapter 3 "Unamed". I am really bad with names so it'll take a while to brew one up. Disclaimer: I do not own Butt-ler, Dr. Buttocks, Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde. All rights to Namco. I only own Hope and the story plot.  
>Enjoy and I hope you like it. Get ready for a blizzard Long Islanders and New Yorkers (I think DX) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

One Last Hope

"Our First Fight_" (Part 1)_

I tried to get up from my bed but I was sore. That fight really screwed up my back. However, finally, I got up and I remembered what I had to do today. I was going to see my uncle that I hate so dearly. I threw my dress created just yesterday and I flew out of my room. "Morning," I cried as I embraced my father. "Hello Hope." My dad said, also hugging me. "Come on let's go!" I yelled, tugging my dad's arm. I was so excited to get out of the Netherworld. "Alright, alright, calm down." My dad told me as I kept tugging his arm. Finally, we started to fly to Pacworld. "Are we there yet?" I asked. "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "Yes." "Yay,"

So my dad and I flew into the Round House without anyone noticing. "Hello brother dearest." My dad said, smirking. "Betrayus, you?!" Uncle Stratos yelled, surprised. "You should start to say my name. We are going to need a lot of it." "Why?" "Ugh, okay so I went to take a nap then the moon dragon visited me in my dreams. Rarnook, the sun dragon and shadow king, destroyed the goddess before me, whom everyone calls the last goddess and the moon dragon. The moon dragon is Rarnook's big sister. The moon dragon was telling me how I was the protector of the universe and the new goddess. The goddess pretty much controls the whole universe. I have a team that is supposed to help me defeat Rarnook but I do not know who they are. They are supposed to stand by me until the end. The moon dragon's name is Luna. Rarnook's army and his general, Gazoo yesterday, attacked me. My dad and I felt obligated to tell you." "Really?" "Yes really." I said with attitude.

"HELP," voices called out. I swear if it is another shadow monster attack, so help Rarnook! Guess what, it was; there were like 40 shadow tigers trying to kill everyone. "Oh shit, not again!" I yelled. Just as I said that, a yellow one with a pink and red one ride on hover boards trying to kill the monsters. "Well they are going to die." My dad stated the obvious. "Dad, as much as we don't want to do this, we have to." "I am not going to help Pacworlders." "Do you want Rarnook to win?" "No..." "Look I don't want to do this but we have to." "I know!" "Let's go," I said, gesturing my dad to follow my lead. "Hope, do you know how to fight those things?" Uncle Startos asked. "I did it once, yesterday and almost died. I think that I can handle them." I said, racing out.

"Yellow one, get everyone to safety, we can handle this." "Th-that's Lord-" the pink one stuttered. "That's Lord Betrayus, my dad, we know. Just try to get your kind away from this." "Okay, I-I will." The yellow one said. "Okay, now to teach you shadows a lesson!" As I said those words, I turned into my white and yellow self; that does not make sense. I then drew a sword. made out of pure light. Those Pacworlders were in such shock. "This is for killing my mom!" I yelled, decapitating each shadow tiger. "Roaaaaaar," one tiger yelled, using its claws and ripping my dress. "That was just made for me yesterday!" One by one, the shadow tigers started to rip my dress. "Ugh, I had enough of this!" With those words, my sword started to kill off the shadow tigers as if it was controlling me.

Once I killed all of them, the three Pacworlders came up to me. "How," the yellow one asked. "I am the goddess and protector of the universe and I must defeat the shadow king, Rarnook." "Uh wow..." "I know right yellow one, very amazing." "I'm Pac; this is Spiral the red one, and Cylindria the pink one." "Everyone calls me Cyli." Cyli said. "Look, just go, okay? I don't need you here!" I yelled, I loathed Pacworlders. They were no good and pathetic. Sure I used to be one but now I am not. The Pacworlders I know are evil, like my uncle, Stratos. "Roar," what stood before me was a shadow lion and it wanted to kill me and my dad. "Hope, can we do it?" My dad asked. "We just have to hope for the best."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it. :) DO you like my puns? Hahahahahahaha, so funny XD! I have no big message. I may do Chapter four on my tablet if the blizzard gives my house a power outage. Sorry this is so short DX <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Betrayus, Butt-ler, Dr. Buttocks, Blinky, Inky, Pinky, Clyde, Pac, Spiral, Cylindria, and Stratos. All rights to Namco. I only own the story plot and my OC. **


	4. Chapter 4

One Last Hope

"Our First Fight_" (Part 2)_

"What is that?" Pac asked. "It's a shadow lion. It's part of Rarnook's army." I informed Pac. "We are going to die." Spiral said, being a pessimist. "Leave before that lion will not be the one to kill you! Do you understand I don't like you and I want the three of you to leave?!" As I said this, my body was engulfed in a flame of fire. However, I was not dying. Must be the fact that I am part fire ghost because well, my dad is one. "Okay," Pac, Spiral, and Cyli said as they ran away. "Dad, ready?" I asked. "Yes Hope, let's go!" As my dad said that, we both ran up to the shadow lion. I took my sword and started to slash the monster. My dad took fire balls and hit it. After 10 minutes, we saw that what we were doing was not enough. "Dad, get the rest of the team! What we are doing isn't enough." "I'm no leaving you to fight a 50 feet shadow lion by yourself." "Go, I'll be fine!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" As I yelled at my dad, the shadow lion hit my with its big paw. "You need help Hope!" "No, I don't!" "Let me help you, you can't do this by yourself!" At this point my dad was getting a bit annoyed. All of a sudden, a big fire tornado raced to the monster. Then, the monster exploded.

"Whoa, dad, how?" I asked, amazed. "I am not cripple!" "I wasn't saying that, I was saying to get help!" "We don't need it." "To be on my team, you can't be so vain! If we die, its just them. No one else on our team really knows how to use their gifts. Four of them don't know what their gift is! The universe would be screwed thanks to you being your egotist, idiotic self!" I then stormed off in a fit of rage. "Fine, okay...I'm sorry..." For my dad to say sorry was something that would never happen. However, I was still mad so I still flew off. I was just going back to the Netherworld without my dad.

*Back at the Netherworld*

"Hello everyone!" I yelled. "Hello Hope, I..." My dad started. "It's fine, I just blew up. I mean, I'm kinda stressed out with all of this stuff that's happening. But, you are starting to fully master your powers. You knew the basics but with some training, you could master your powers." "Okay, but I am the most powerful-" "Not another freaking word. So guys, I think we should start to train and stuff." "Now?" Blinky asked. "No, of course not! I was thinking tomorrow." "Oh, okay." "So, let's get some shut eye. Blinky, Inky, Pinky, Clyde, I think that you should sleep here, just to be safe." "Okay," Inky said. "Just one question, what is our team's name?" Clyde asked. "I don't know, why don't you think of something." "Okay."

So everyone got ready for bed. The day was a bit stressful, but we did a good job. By we, I mean me and my dad. Wow, vain much? Well, I got into my bed and I closed me eyes, ready to slumber. Best of all it was our first fight. If you were me, wouldn't today be a great day for you? Fighting side by side with your dad for the very first time.

*The very next day*

"Hope, get up." My dad said. "No, let me slumber!" "Come on, training!" "Fine!" I said, getting out of my bed. I was surprised, I thought shuld have been telling my dad to wake up. "Butt-ler, get me breakfast!" My dad commanded. "Be nicer." I whispered. "NO!" My dad roared. I'm guessing he found his old self again... "Yes m'lord." Butt-ler said, leaving the throne room. As he left, the Ghost Gang came in. "Hello." Clyde said. "Hiya." Pinky said. "Sup." went Blinky. "Hi." Inky said. "So everyone, wait where I Dr. B?" I started. "Right here," Dr. B said, coming into the throne room. Soon after, Butt-ler came in with breakfast. "I took the time to make everyone something." Butt-ler said. I was surprised that he even made something for his brother.

So everyone started to munch on their food. "Okay, so about training, I think the four of you should come with me. The three of you, you know your powers so just practice." I said, dividing everyone into groups. "Okay," they all said as my dad, Butt-ler, and Dr. B left the castle and outside. For the rest of the day everyone trained. However, I tried everything but the Ghost Gang could not find their gifts. I decided to try to blow it off so their feelings wouldn't be hurt.

You would think that I was embarrassed to fight with my dad yesterday. But I wasn't embarrassed. It was the best part of my day. But come on, if you were me, wouldn't it be a great day for you? Fighting side by side with your dad for the very first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people, what's up? I want to know if this was too much of a drag. Was it really bad? Just don't try to be mean, please. <strong>

**I do not own Betrayus, Butt-ler, Dr. Buttocks (who will be addressed as Dr. B), The Ghost Gang, Pac, Spiral, Cyli, or Stratos. All rights reserved to Namco. I only own the story plot and OCs. Enjoy ^^ ~~~~~~~ quack, I'm a duck XD **


End file.
